FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Turbots
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save the Turbots". Review Title Card: Has Zuma with a standard pose and background. Scene 1: Ryder throws a tennis ball for Marshall and Chase to catch. Marshall gets caught up in a lawn chair, as he then bounces on the ground, as he sees four feet, and thinks that Cap’n Turbot has four feet. Cap’n Turbot introduces his cousin, Francois Turbot. He pronounces the last name “Tur-boh”, as Ryder becomes confused. Francois then says that “Horatio here pronounces the family name wrong”. Ryder then gets ecstatic to learn that Cap’n Turbot’s name is Horatio, who defends his name saying that it’s noble. Francois then jumps into a Volleyball game that Skye, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky are playing. Skye flips while doing a serve, as Francois easily hits the ball over the net. Rubble then embraces Francois for his shot. Skye and Francois then trade compliments on their playing skills. Horatio says that the pups can keep Francois busy, as he needs to take pictures of the “Blue Footed Booby Bird”, so he can make the cover of some magazine. Horatio is looking for the BFBB, but just sees Francois, wondering if Francois could be scaring away the bird. Skye is enjoying watching Francois, saying that it’s fun to hear his accent. Rubble, in response, puts on English clothing and talking in an accent to try to impress Skye, to no avail. Cap’n Turbot then moves to his boat. Wally then points out the bird for the Captain. Cap’n Turbot’s boat then takes off as he jumps in the water. The Captain asks Wally to get Ryder for him. Analysis: ****1/4, It makes sense that Skye was enjoying Francois’ accent, as a Poodle (One of the breeds of a Cockapoo), is an English dog. That was cool to see. Francois has an amazing voice actor, and I could tell from the first time that I watched this episode that I was going to enjoy the character every time he was on my screen. I became overjoyed that he returned in Season 2. Scene 2: Wally tells Ryder (not directly), that Cap’n Turbot needs help. Ryder tells him not to worry. Ryder calls the pups to the Lookout. Analysis: *1/2, Ryder can speak walrus? Scene 3: Marshall and Rubble become tangled within each other as they run to the Lookout. As they crash into the Elevator, Marshall, now wearing the French clothing, says “Ooh-la-la!” That’s funny. Analysis: ***, That was funny, and creative. Watching these episodes just makes me miss Gage Munroe more and more. Lookout: Zuma is needed to use his buoy to rescue the Captain. Skye is needed to fly along to shore to find the Booby bird’s nest with her goggles. Scene 4: Ryder tells the Captain that he’s going to track down the boat, while Zuma uses his buoy to bring the Captain to his boat. Analysis: **, Storyline continuity. Scene 5: Ryder stops the boat, as the Captain gets back on the boat. Francois then flies in, and crashes into Horatio. He then explains the bird to Francois, and sighs along the way. Horatio and Francois are searching for the bird as Ryder is steering the boat. Horatio says that they need to approach the bird slowly so they don’t scare it. Francois then gets his glider and flies off, as Horatio yells at him to stop. Analysis: **1/4, Is Francois an antagonist? I can’t tell. Scene 6: Cap’n Turbot is attached to Skye’s harness. Francois takes a picture of the bird, who then becomes angry and scares him to the point that he’s hanging off the edge of the cliff. Skye notices Francois in trouble. The bird is pecking at Francois’ hands, as he eventually falls into the water. Zuma then rescues Francois from the water. Horatio gets a picture of the bird. Francois is shivering on the boat, as he indirectly thanks Horatio and the pups as well as Ryder. As Captain Turbot says that more Booby Birds might nest here, Francois freaks out. Analysis: ***1/4, After this episode, I definitely got more respect for the French for some reason. Scene 7: Ryder throws a frisbee as Marshall and Chase, as Horatio then comes over and gives Ryder a picture of the Booby Bird. Francois then rides Rubble’s skateboard, and crashes into Cap’n Turbot. Analysis: **, Storyline continuity. Oh, the episode is over? Nevermind, I’m just so used to writing that these days. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5.5 out of 10. We got a new character in this episode, which is awesome. Skye being amazed by Francois was funny, and all the other pups were just very average. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Francois Turbot - He's so "French" 2. Cap'n Horatio Turbot - His name is Horatio. 3. Ryder - He's apparently obsessed with the name "Horatio" Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular, Pups Save a Hoot, & Pups Save a Toof (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.899